


Succumb To The Shadows

by Higuchimon



Series: Different Kind of Darkness [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Before the conquest, before the deaths, a vampire encountered a boy, and unleashed a new monster onto Dark World.  Now that Haou is a vampire, the worlds should fear even more.  He doesn’t just want souls for Super Fusion.
Series: Different Kind of Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Succumb To The Shadows

**Series:** Different Kind of Darkness|| **Title:** Succumb To The Shadows  
**Characters:** Yuuki Juudai, OC  
**Chapter:** 1-15|| **Words:** 1,204|| **Total:** 1,204  
**Genre:** Supernatural, Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: GX alternate/divergent timelines: I46, supernatural; GX Month #28, Gold Eyes In The Darkness  
**Notes:** So, this swerves off a bit after the duel against Brron. What else is going to happen? We’ll see!  
**Summary:** Before the conquest, before the deaths, a vampire encountered a boy, and unleashed a new monster onto Dark World. Now that Haou is a vampire, the worlds should fear even more. He doesn’t just want souls for Super Fusion.

* * *

Haou paid little attention to the way that his servants ate. He could tell that the food smelled delicious – his sense of smell hadn’t been affected by his new condition – but it didn’t stir his appetite at all. He allowed them to eat in his presence, having quiet conversations about matters that he didn’t care a great deal about, until he’d had enough. 

He rose to his feet. A short distance away, Curse of Vampire rose as well, moving closer. Haou knew him by another name these days – Histi. Apparently some spirits had personal names, not just the name of their card. 

There was something else that he occasionally called Histi – sire. The side of his neck ached just a trifle, a passing sensation and nothing more. It hurt more when the comet shone brightest. 

If anyone had looked at his neck – if he allowed people to look at it – they would have seen the faint indication of a bite there. A healed over bite, but tiny scars all the same. But anyone who would have wanted to look would already have known about his condition. 

Silently he departed the dining area, Histi a few silent steps behind him. Together they left the castle and started towards one of the few remaining villages. Haou allowed these to exist, because he needed them to grow food for his servants and for himself. Though the two crops were very different indeed. 

“You’ve learned a great deal,” Histi broke the silence as they walked. Haou didn’t even look at him. 

Part of him hated Histi with his entire heart. He never bothered to hate most people. That took too much energy and he had to husband what he had most carefully. Conquering the world and creating Super Fusion drained off most of it. Having to deal with his _condition_ took the rest. 

Another part of him regraded the vampire with a trifle of gratitude. What would he have done if Histi _hadn’t_ bitten him? Before that he’d wandered in this world, heartbroken and weak, knowing what he needed to do, knowing that he needed to create Super Fusion for himself, so that no one could ever strike down the ones that he loved ever again. 

And yet he’d not been able to bring himself to begin. Until he’d rested during one darkness of the comet, and woke at the sharp sensation of being bitten. Histi had his fangs deep into his neck, draining his blood in moments, and he’d been too surprised to resist at first. 

Perhaps then he might have died, if a single thought hadn’t exploded into his mind. 

_If you die now, then their deaths were for **nothing**!_

So he’d seized onto Histi and growled a demand of his own – for Histi to change him, to feed him his own blood, to make him into a vampire as well. 

He’d never thought of such a thing before. But in this moment, he could think of nothing else to do. He’d sucked down Histi’s blood, and when he opened his eyes next, the darkness seemed – not so dark. Or rather, it was dark, but he saw through it without effort. 

Histi remained next to him, clearly disturbed. For a vampire, he wasn’t unattractive, though Juudai noticed more in an abstract way as he stood up and touched his mouth, feeling the sharpness of new fangs there. Then he turned to Histi. 

“I need blood.” Three simple words that started him on his new trail. He didn’t just need to create Super Fusion. He needed to feed. And so he began. 

Now the two of them stood on the outskirts of the closest village. Technically he could go into any of them – since he’d become the overlord of this area, it meant that he owned all of these places and needed no invitation. But he considered his options carefully, seeing a handful of folk wandering around on various tasks. 

One of them spied the two, and Haou could smell the spike of their fear. He gestured to them, not wanting to be kept waiting. Slowly the villager came over. Haou approved; they were healthy and strong. This one was a spirit, and in this world, spirit blood could be as nourishing as human blood. 

_I don’t recognize this one._ There were so many cards that it never bothered him when he couldn’t recognize one. It didn’t matter. His appetite stirred the closer that the target approached, and he didn’t wait more than he had to. He seized the stranger by one arm, used his other hand to tilt their head to the side, and sank his fangs into their neck. 

It tasted good. More so than anything he remembered tasting before, even in those long ago days at Duel Academia. There were faint memories in the very back of his mind of a time when he might have fed so well, but he paid little attention to that. He merely desired to feed. 

Histi rested a hand on his shoulder. “Enough, Haou-sama,” he murmured. “You can feed again on someone else.” 

Haou heaved a sigh as he pulled his fangs out and wiped his mouth clean. He never allowed himself to drain someone dry. He would far rather take multiple victims than kill. If he killed – when he killed – he did it with a duel, to increase the power of Super Fusion. He’d never tried to find out if draining someone dry would increase the power of that supreme card. 

But perhaps he would – one day. Today wasn’t that day. 

He lowered the one he’d fed from to the ground and considered his options. A few people gathered to one side, staying out of his reach, and eyeing him nervously. The longer he watched them, the more they reminded him of an old movie he’d seen once. It had been badly dubbed into Japanese, but he gathered the gist of it, especially the part where they stormed the vampire’s castle. He licked his lips clean, gaze flicking from one to the other of them, then glanced to Histi. 

“Another village.” He often did this, just one person from each village, usually about three during each trip out. It spread out the news of his nature and the fear that followed pleased him. 

Histi nodded. “Of course, Haou-sama.” Haou suspected he hadn’t fed so well since they joined forces. It had been very useful to have Histi around to teach him how to be a vampire. He wondered what might have happened two years earlier if he’d known vampires existed in these worlds – he could have told Camula about them. Would she have been willing to come here? 

A chance gone was gone forever. 

No matter how useful he was, that wouldn’t stop Haou from having Histi killed. Like virtually everyone else, he deserved to perish for the greater strength of Super Fusion. But that wouldn’t be now. Not just yet – when he found someone who could take his place. 

He had ideas about that. After all, Jim and O’Brien were still in this world somewhere. While he didn’t want to kill them, they could be very useful to him. All he needed was to find them. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I had this idea a while ago and decided this was a good time to put it into practice. I love writing about Haou and this timeframe!


End file.
